1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a structure and manufacture method of display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure and manufacture method of display panel with circuit elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By highly developed technology in the modern society, the demand of the video-audio enjoyment for the consumers is increasing day after day. Because of the fast development of new technology, the principle issue to design the display device is to increase the display size. Especially in the field of liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, how to increase the display size of the panel is an important issue in the manufacture industries.
When the display size of LCD panel is increased, the conventional impedance made of aluminum or aluminum alloy is too large. In order to reduce the impedance value, the silver or copper is used to be the alternative material in the design. However, the cost of silver is too expensive and it is causing the product made of silver lose its competitiveness in the market industry. Therefore, the copper is the only one choice to be the alternative material. However, there are some limitations and problems by using copper to be the alternative material. At first, the adhesive force between the copper and the glass substrate or the plastic substrate is not strong enough, and then the copper film formed over the substrate is easy to peel off. Besides, because the diffusivity of the copper is too large, the copper is easy to penetrate into the substrate when it is deposited onto the substrate, which greatly affects the quality of the LCD.
The adhesive tests described above include a tape test and a pin pull-off test. In the tape test, the film formed over the substrate is cut into 100 small squares by a knife and a specific industry certified tape is taped onto the film and then pulled off quickly. The test result is to calculate the number of squares pulled off by the tape and determine the level of the adhesive force between the film and the substrate. Generally, the desired value of the number of the squares pulled off by the tape is less than 5% of total number of the squares. The pin pull-off test is to stick the probe with certain contacted area onto the film formed over the substrate and secure the substrate. Then, the probe is used to pull the film. The test result is to detect the tension force when any damages are occurred. Generally, if the tension force is more than 200 Newton force, the adhesive force between the firm and the substrate is better.
As shown in FIG. 1, in order to overcome the drawbacks described above, an isolated layer 20 is formed between a substrate 10 and a copper film 30. The isolated layer 20 is disposed to enhance the adhesive force between the copper film 30 and the substrate 10 and pass the adhesive test. When the deposition is in processing, the isolated layer 20 efficiently reduces the diffusion speed of the copper elements. However, the process of the isolated layer 20 will complicate the whole manufacture process and increase the cost of time and money. Besides, when doing the etching process, because of the different materials used on the isolated layer 20 and the copper film 30, different etching processes are needed to use. The etching problem of the existing residue will occur and the tolerance percentage of the product will decrease.